2010-05-12
Intros Myf's Team Alan's Team Special Guests Unverified info Matisyahu, Sarah McLeod, Tony Martin, Frank Woodley, Guests: Matisyahu, Sarah McLeod, Tony Martin, Frank Woodley Official description Episode Sixteen (12/05/2010) This week on Spicks and Specks the special Aussie singer Sarah McLeod, The D-Gen's Tony Martin, Jewish reggae musician Matisyahu and loveable larrikin Frank Woodley. Myf's Team Few artists make an impact as complete as the one Matisyahu made with his Top 40 hit "King Without a Crown": Here was a true original, the song announced-a Hasidic Jewish musician from New York City singing reggae songs about his religious devotion. Fans responded to this one-of-a-kind voice, too, driving Youth, Matisyahu's Grammy-nominated 2006 studio disc, to the top spot on Billboard's reggae albums chart. That album, as well as Matisahu's previous recording Live at Stubb's, went Gold. In 2008 Matisyahu decided to take the year away from touring and began creating the songs for Light. He went to Jerusalem for the high holidays and worked with his friend and teacher Ephraim Rosenstein to consolidate three years of learning Torah into 16 songs. His 2009 release Light reflects more than two years' worth of religious study, particularly the story of the seven beggars by Reb Nachman. Frank Woodley is a loved member of the Spicks and Specks family. As a solo artist, he continues to earn the adulation of critics and audiences alike. After twenty years as one half of the much loved, Perrier Award-winning Lano and Woodley, Frank said Good Bye to Lano and Woodley in 2006 with a national tour that took in 34 markets and sold more than 125,000 tickets. In the two years since hanging up his hat, Frank has concocted his biggest show yet in Possessed. As the driver of many of the more physical aspects of Lano and Woodley, it is no surprise that he has taken this to a new level with his solo work, which is currently touring the country. The effortless shift in and out of crafted comedy material and improvised chaos is as much a feature of Frank solo as it was a part of Lano and Woodley. Having made his solo debut with his 2003 Melbourne International Comedy Festival show, The Happy Dickwit - which was described as "a triumph" by The Age - Frank has since extended the experiment, regularly working the Melbourne circuit and the Sydney Comedy Stores. Alan's Team Australia first saw Sarah McLeod as the rockin' front woman of The Superjesus. The band shot to fame in the after their debut EP Eight Step Rail was released in 1996. It spent a couple of months on top of the Australian Independent charts and won two ARIA Awards, in 1997, for Best New Band and also Best Debut Single 'Shut My Eyes'. 3 albums followed before the band decided to call it quits allowing Sarah to concentrate on her solo career. Her second album, Love Will Conquer All, is out this year. A former stand-up comedian and commercial voice-over-man, Tony Martin moved to Australia from New Zealand when he was twenty-one. He signed up with the ABC's The D-Generation in 1986 and became a bonafide D-Gen member when he began writing and performing on the group's "Breakfast Show" on Triple M. On air, Tony was frequently referred to by the other D-Gen members as "The Fat Man." After the Breakfast The D-Gen's next venture for ABC TV The Late Show. His co-introductions to almost every episode and "Street Interviews" segment highlighted his effective comedic partnership with Mick Molloy. After The Late Show finished, Martin and Mick Molloy went on to develop and perform their top-rating national radio programme Martin/Molloy, which produced three ARIA award winning compilation albums: 'The Brown Album', 'Poop Chute' and 'Eat Your Peas'. He has also made several appearances on Thank God You're Here, The Panel, The Mick Molloy Show, and Kath & Kim. Currently Tony writes a weekly blog called 'Scarcely Relevant' at The Scrivener's Fancy which you can find [http://thescrivenersfancy.com here]. Rounds Know Your Product The Final Countdown Transcript Gallery }} Videos Category:Episodes